1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a bed-type massaging apparatus which can massage the whole body of a person lying down and with their face upward. This apparatus can also massage an injured part of a body bent at its middle. The apparatus also can serve as a conventional bed-type massaging apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional bed-type massaging apparatus has a roller for massaging driven by a driving device. The roller can massage the human body by moving and running only on the guide rail it is set on. Another conventional bed-type massaging apparatus is one which the above-mentioned conventional bed-type massaging apparatus has been improved in order to make its transportation and handling easier. The improvement is making the guide rail flexible and installing it on a flexible frame body, therefore the roller for massaging can move and run, and when not being used, the basic body can be made folded to a compact size.
But the problem has arisen that, by means of this sort conventional bed-type massaging apparatus, the use of the bed body is impossible when it is bent, and besides that, because the roller for massaging is on rails all the time, it is impossible to be used as usual at the time when the roller has stopped because the existence of the roller on the rail is uncomfortable.